Orsik the Small (MetaVoid)
Summary Fluff Description: Age: 16 Gender: Male Height: 8'6" Weight: 350 lbs. Orsik is unscarred by harsh living of goliaths in Xendrik and constant combat with giants and monsters as he lived fairly protected life in the library. Weak for a giant, his strength is considerable when compared to smaller races. He carries few items from The Library vault which carry distinctive markings written in giant runes. Markings on his skin have strange pattern, goliath like, but seemingly flowing together in almost dragonmark shape when seen complete. He is unremarkable otherwise, what few lines are seen when he's clothed and armored don't give a hint to his origin. Background: Orsik the Small was born as a giant, Gonthrog called The Questioner in Lorekeeper tribe. Specifically, it is small tribe of giants hidden in remote fortress with hidden library who maintained their ancient knowledge. The fortress is subject to many attacks from neighboring tribes of giants as it offers secure shelter for non-combatants. Library staff, after initial confrontation many generations ago, managed to convince contemporary warchief that it is wise to have solid backup and healers on his side. Several groaning bodyguards of said chief picking themselves off the floor probably helped that initial dialogue. Help from Runepriests secured the rule of the clan and it keeps it's priests safe within the walls. History being what it is, giants slowly but inexorably lost more and more of their lore. There are wards, ancient wards in the fortress keeping the library safe, but they are failing and with them last vestiges of giant civilization in Eberron. Staff is getting ever smaller and older and every generation there is a loss of expertise as one of the ancient giants with specific knowledge dies without passing it on. Several influential members of The Library are pushing toward going out and making The Library public (if dangerous) place, others simply want to mingle more freely with others of their kind. But any such move would hasten inevitable. This generation has seen only one new priest, a child learned in the ways of The Runes, knowlegable in Power of Names, but with questionable quality to doubt and re-examine everything and anything presented to him. He got the name The Questioner, or The Disbeliever, depending on who you ask. Young and brash, he brazenly challenged elders set in their ways to find new things instead of loosing old knowledge, to build upon it and draw more young warriors for limited training. Some of them would remain and strenghten failing staff of The Library. In time, First Scribe decided something needs to be done to keep unrest from becoming full blown mutiny. First step was to allow priests to go out and live with the giant tribe as long as they return regularly to their duties. Second one was to send their newest member who caused so much dissatisfaction out in the world. Best case scenario, he will survive and return with power of knowledge, worst case, he'll never come back. Problem solved. Drawing upon ancient rituals and waiting for just right alignement of The Ring of Syberis Gonthrog was turned at his 16th birthday into closest thing they could do to small races, a goliath. He took the name Orsik and ventured forth. For a time he lived as adopted member of nearby goliaths tribe earning for his size another nickname The Small. Seeing they have nothing new to offer he eventually returned to The Library with stories of small people great cities across big sea and with one city called Stormreach on the shores of Xendrik. He persuaded First Scribe to grant him resources so he could book a passage in a ship going across the sea to Sharn, another great metropolis of small people. He refused going into teleport circle for safety reasons as they weren't active in generation, but also because slow travel will allow him to adjust to small people way of living and to find out more about the modern world. Still he memorized the runes, names and their positions in case he needed to return in a hurry. Fully immersed in his goliath personality now and finding that even now he towers over most of even large goliaths and minotaurs, Orsik looks for strange happenings and ancient secrets of giants former glory. His first encounter with strange magics of dragonmarked and their rune-like marks only strenghtened his belief that ancient way of keeping knowledge isolated and the world away is doomed to failure. Personality Curious, overtly analitical and open (except as relates to his origin) to the point of foolishness Hooks: Anything related to ancient history. * Anything related to written rituals and/or lost libraries * Any and all strange symbols, dragonmarks, or The Prophecy of the Dragons * If there is any dragon killing that's pure bonus Kicker: * Dissatisfaction of the elders with his constant questioning * Lust for knowlegde of NEW things as opposed to reading dusty tomes, long ago outdated by current events. Math Attributes Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses Hit Points Surges per Day 11 (Class 7 + Con 4) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Class Features Rune Master, rune of mending, Runic Artistry (Wrathful Hammer) Racial Features Goliath PH2 * +2 Str, +2 Con * +2 Athletics, +2 Nature * Languages: Common, Dwarven * Stone's Endurance racial power * Mountain's Tenacity: +1 to Will * Powerful Athlete: Roll twice when jumping/climbing; take either result * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal Theme Features Earthforger HoEC * 1: Your origin becomes elemental. For the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin, you are considered to be an elemental. In addition, you add Primordial to the languages you can read, write, and speak. Whenever you use your second wind, you gain a + 1 power bonus to all defenses until the start of your next turn. You also gain the stone panoply power. * 5: You gain a +2 power bonus to Endurance checks. Further, whenever you use stone panoply, the burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of the encounter. The ground in the zone is difficult terrain for enemies that lack earth walk. * 10: Whenever an effect would pull, push, or slide you while you are on the ground, you can reduce the distance of that forced movement by 1 square. Skills Languages Common, Giant, Primoridal Feats * 1st: Kords Resilience * 2nd: Goliath Greatweapon Prowess Background Benefits Disbeliever: +2 Insight Equipment Normal load: 190 lb. Tracking Treasure XP Changes Judge Comments 'Level 2:' Approval 1 Approval 2 Status Not approved